littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Me
Little Me is a song by Little Mix that serves as the second single and appears as the third track on their second album Salute. An acoustic version titled Little Me (Unplugged) appears on the Deluxe Edition of the album. Background According to Little Mix, The message of the song is to make their fans feel good about themselves.“We really wanted to write a song basically about what we would tell ourselves if we could go back in time,” Jade explained to Capital FM this week, while Leigh-Anne Pinnock explained: “It’s basically a message to the fans because a lot of them are quite young. “It’s like we’ve all been through it, we’ve had haters and people telling us we can’t do it and it’s like, ‘Well I wish I hadn’t have handled it in that way, I wish I hadn’t have let them get me down’. Little Mix performed "Little Me" live at the Capital FM Jingle Bell Ball on December 8, 2013. Release Little Mix gave a little performance of their new single 'Little Me' during the livestream on September 19, 2013. . Also the announcement for their lead single 'Move' was made during the livestream where the girls were holding pieces of paper that had "Move" written on them. Jesy also talked about doing a 'baby cry' on the new album. A behind the scenes photoshoot video was uploaded on 11 November 2013 by the official vevo account of Little Mix on youtube. On November 21, 2013 it was announced that it will serve as the second single from their album, Salute. It was announced on their twitter and youtube accounts. Critical Reception Robert Copsey of Digital Spy gave the song a positive review, calling it "effortless and uplifting" and awarding it four out of five stars. In another four-star review of 'Little Me', Renowned for Sound's Melissa Redman complimented the song's "exceptional vocals", "perfect harmonies" and "mature lyrics". Chart Performance Music Video On December 2, 2013, Little Mix previewed few teasers for the music video. little-mix-tease-little-me-music-video.jpg 0312littlemix3.jpg 0312littlemix4.jpg 'Synopsis' Little Mix introduced a black and white video background for their new single Little Me.The video starts with a group of kids saying what they want to be when they grow up. Little Mix girls were in coats as they sing in an abandoned warehouse, in the video it definitely shows up that the song really focuses on the lyrical message that they want their fans to be themselves, and if they (Little Mix) could travel back in time to tell their younger selves that life would be okay, they would offer some handy advice.The video ends with pearls of wisdom from various women, saying "I like to look different, I don't follow the crowd", "Stand up for yourself", and "Be happy within yourself." Tracklist Digital Remixes #"Little Me" (Single Mix) – 3:31 #"Little Me" (WestFunk & Steve Smart Remix) – 2:54 #"Little Me" (DE$iGNATED Radio Remix) – 3:48 #"Little Me" (Live The Xtra Factor Performance) – 2:37 #"Little Me" (Instrumental) – 3:28 Live Performances Little Mix performed Little Me on The Xtra Factor on 3rd November 2013. The also performed it on The Paul O' Grady Show on December 11 and on Sunday Brunch on December 15, 2013. Lyrics Videos Little Mix - Little Me (Music Video)|''Little Me: Official Music Video'' Little Mix - Little Me (Behind The Scenes)|''Little Me: Behind the Scenes'' Little Mix - Little Me (Lyric Video)|''Little Me: Official Lyric Video'' Little Mix - Behind the Scenes in the Studio - Little Me-0|''Behind the Scenes in Studio: Little Me'' Little Mix - Little Me (live on Xtra Factor)|''Little Me on The Xtra Factor'' Little Mix Single 2 Reveal|''Single 2 Reveal'' Little Me - Little Mix (Acapella)|''Little Me (Acapella)'' Category:Songs Category:Salute songs Category:Singles Category:Salute Standard Edition Songs